To Have The Love Of The General
by X-Lady-Nazina-Of-The-West-X
Summary: Kagome fights with Inu. However Kag's has had enough so with Shippo in tow, they go back to kags's time. but the well places them in a different time. An Kag's falls 4 a certain dashing demon lord. But why is Sessho so protective over Kags.read 2 find out
1. Nasty Necrophilliac

**_HEY PEOPLES JUST A QUICK A.N I HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT: XJeffreeStarsSecretMistress-X I DECIDED I WANTED ABIT OF A CHANGE SO I DECIDED TO MAKE A NEW ACCONT. I WILL STILL BE USING THIS ACCOUNT: -X-Lady-Nazina-Of-The-West-X- AND THE STORIES I UPLOADED UNDER THIS PENNAME I WILL JUST TRANSFER OVER TO THE NEW ONE SO WHICH EVER ONE YOU CHOSE TO READ MY STORIES ON THERE WONT BE ANY DIFFERENCE. HOWEVER ALL FUTURE STORIES I WRITE WILL BE JUST ON THE NEW ACCOUNT. THANKS FOR YOUR TIME _**

_**To Have The Love Of The General**_

_**A Inu-No-Tashio And Kagome Fic**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**It was just another ordinary day in the feudal era, for the ragtag group of shard hunters.**_

_**At present our group are sitting around the camp fire waiting on lunch being cooked. However a certain dog hanyou was growing impatient.**_

"_**Hey wench. What in the hells is taking you so long to cook the bloody ramen!" yelled said hanyou.**_

"_**Inuyasha I'm sorry if I can't make the ramen cook any faster than it already is. You'll just have to be patient." a young woman in strange clothes yelled back.**_

"_**I swear Kagome if it wasn't for the fact that you can sense not to mention see the shards, you'd be long gone. In fact if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be hunting them as well as Naraku down. Wench your useless and hopeless. I bet Kikyo would make a better shard detector anyway. After all she was the one that protected it first. She's the original guardian of the jewel." screamed an enraged Inuyasha.**_

_**Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes as well as pure raw fury. This was the last time, and the last straw for her as she screamed equally enraged. "That's it hanyou. I've had it up to here with your attitude towards me. Yeah so I may not be Kikyo but at least I'm a living breathing entity and not the walking dead. Not to mention a clay pot, and she would probably make a nice clay ornament in a lounge room, or on second thought no she'd just be an eyesore. Now if your so sure she can do better than me fair enough go get her and have her join the group to be your shard detector because I'm leaving for good. Anyway I also think Sesshoumaru would make a much better protector for our group than you. Also he's a much better fighter as well, as he's the full youkai and more stronger than you'll ever hope to be. Oh and he's cuter as well. So go run along to your dead bitch like a love sick puppy. SIT down with her and talk about how to defeat Naraku. Then after all is said and done, why not instead of SITting down and talking. Why don't you fuck her brains as well as yours out, and or until you both can't stand. Make her your mate, get her heavy with your pup. Have her deal with your hella nasty attitude, because I can't take it anymore you nasty bastard of a necrophiliac. **_

_**After a few more 'sits' which left Inuyasha unconscious, Kagome packed up her things and said goodbye to her friends. "Sango I'm so sorry, about this you've been like a sister to me. But I just can't stay here. I will never forget you, and I love you. I will try and make it back for your wedding, I think that, that will be the only time I will return here and I don't wanna miss it." Kagome said hugging her friend and sister as well as kissing her cheek.**_

"_**It's all right Kagome. I love you to, your also like a sister to me. I understand don't worry, but that's not to say that I'm not upset about this as I am. However I do understand." replied a teary eyed Sango.**_

" _**Thanks Sango." Kagome replied back to Sango, and turning to Miroku and hugging him. Who for once kept his perverse ways to himself, and returned her hug. **_

"_**Miroku. You have been like an older brother to me. I will miss you dearly also. You're a nice guy once you get past the perverse issue. You shared so much wisdom with me that I will forever hold dear to my heart, and keep it in mind s I go on through my life. I love you always my friend, my brother. Also as a side note. . . You better take good care of Sango otherwise I will make sure you never have children for the rest of your natural life."**_

_**Gulping as he replied. **_

"_**Don't worry Kagome. I will, you have been like a sister to both me and Sango for so long. You are so caring and loyal, I will miss you dearly as well, my little sister, my friend."**_

_**Finally Kagome turned to Shippo he adopted son, who before she could say anything. Jumped into her arms and said…………**_

"_**Please mama take me with you. I don't want any other mama except you. I love you so much. I could wear a concealment spell to hide my demonic traits. Please just let me stay with you." **_

_**When he finished, Kagome looked down at her 'son.' He was crying and looking up at her hopefully. She sighed in defeat.**_

_**She knew he wouldn't budge as he had already made up his mind. So with this in mind, she made her decision.**_

"_**Yes ok Shippo. However know that my time is very different, from this. You will have to wear your concealment spell all the time apart from when your by yourself with me and my family." She said seriously.**_

_**He wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her furiously, thanking her over and over.**_

"_**I know mama I don't mind, as long as I don't have to lose you." he cried into her chest.**_

"_**Sango could I borrow Kilala(Nazina: I know it's spelt Kirara, but I'm spelling it like this coz it's my story and I can so. . . HA!! Ok back to the story) for a while, and I'll send her back." **_

_**Sango nodded in answer to Kagome's question, not trusting her voice.**_

" _**Thanks Sango. Kilala do you mind." **_

_**Kilala mewed and transformed into her battle form.**_

" _**Thanks Kilala." said Kagome as she patted the fire cats fur. In a flash, both Kagome and Shippo were in the air.**_


	2. Not Up For Negotiation

_**Chapter 2**_

_**After a bit they touched down upon the ground to rest. It was now dark and they were still a few days away from Kaede's village.**_

_**A Kagome started the fire a put the ramen on to cook. Shippo began to growl as did Kilala.**_

"_**Guys what's up." asked Kagome but got her answer when her skin started tingling, and a familiar aura washed over her.**_

"_**Sesshoumaru" Kagome said quietly with a smile. As she had struck up a close friendship with the formidable Taiyoukai. **_

"_**Calm down guys" said Kagome softly. " I've been friends with Sesshoumaru for quite some time now. He won't hurt us."**_

_**After both Shippo and Kilala calmed, she told them she'd be back soon and walked into the forest. After a bit she came in to a clearing, and seen Sesshoumaru walking in her direction.**_

_**As soon as he was in front of her, he gave her one of his rare smiles. It then turned into a frown when he caught her scent. **_

"_**Kagome, where's the hanyou? Why isn't he with you?"**_

_**She smiled to him "We got into a major fight. I left…. For good…. I'm going back to my time, and taking Shippo with me. Because he didn't want to be without me, which is understandable I am all he has. Plus I'm his mother now, he needs me."**_

_**She then went on to explain all that had happened, and what was said in to fight. Sesshoumaru listened without interrupting her, although you wouldn't have known it to look at him. Inside he was boiling with rage, at the hanyou's audacity 'Hmm…. Seems Inuyasha does not remember as of yet, if he can say all those things I'll fucking kill him.' Thought Sesshoumaru**_

_**When Kagome finished, what Sesshoumaru said next shocked the hell out of her.**_

"_**That bastard hanyou! He is such a fool, for not seeing what is right in front of him. How he can chose the dead priestess over the living and breathing one, is way beyond my comprehension. As for insulting you he better hope and pray that his path does not cross with mine. For if and when it does, I shall not be so hesitant as to kill him with my bare hands. How dare he."**_

_**Kagome gasped at the fury, the raw fury burning in Sesshoumaru's eyes.**_

_**Oh yeah he was pissed, and a pissed Sesshoumaru was a scary Sesshoumaru.**_

_**However it seemed he wasn't done surprising her yet, oh no if his next action was anything to go by.**_

_**Before Kagome knew it she was locked in his strong and sure embrace.**_

'_**Oh my god he's hugging me. Sesshoumaru is HUGGING ME!!' were her thoughts. But she recovered quickly and hugged him back crying slightly. **_

_**Sesshoumaru didn't know what to do when she began crying. So he did something he had seen his father do once to his mate. Sesshoumaru held Kagome tighter to himself and began to growl low, gently and softly which was designed for Inu's to calm their mate's down.**_

_**After a moment she calmed, and stopped crying. She pulled away from him, and smiled sadly.**_

_**And said equally as sadly…. "I guess this is goodbye for us Sess."**_

_**He smiled at her nickname that she had given him ages ago. He knew he would only ever let her get away with using a diminutive, whilst addressing him.**_

"_**Be not a fool, Kagome dear you will not be saying goodbye to me just yet." he said still smiling.**_

"_**What do you mean not yet I…." but Sesshoumaru cut her of.**_

"_**Kagome my dear tell me…. Do you think I'm going to let you, the young fox cub and the fire cat travel to the well unprotected. As well as let you sleep at night unprotected. Because if you do you are mistaken koi." **_

_**Kagome gasped "thank you Sess for caring…. However I cannot pull yo from your duties as Lord." she replied.**_

"_**NOT up for negotiation Kagome. I AM going to protect you and your group on your journey back to the well and that is final." He said in a gentle but firm voice that screamed to arguing with me.**_

"_**oh-okay thank you Sess."**_

"_**Not a problem dear." and with that they headed back to camp.**_

_**When they got back to camp Shippo was putting out the ramen, and looked up shocked to see Sesshoumaru there with his 'mother.'**_

"_**Mama not to be rude, but what is Lord Sesshoumaru doing here." he asked innocently.**_

"_**He's accompanying us back to the well dear." Kagome replied gently.**_

"_**Oh-okay… well at least he'll make a better protector than Inuyasha ever did or ever will." said Shippo without thinking.**_

_**Sesshoumaru smiled at the young kit , and walked over and patted his head. Then went over by a tree and sat down knowing he had been accepted, leaving a shocked fox kit in his wake. Kagome then went over and helped Shippo with the ramen.**_

_**After they had ate, and Kilala and Sesshoumaru had hunted for themselves they all bedded down, except Sesshoumaru and Kagome who sat up and conversed.**_


	3. Not Goodbye Completely

_**Blanket Disclaimer: I kept forgetting to put this in, I do not in no way shape or form own Inuyasha or the characters associated with the anime/manga. All I own is my imagination and my plot for this story.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Kagome will you ever be back in this era?" asked Sesshoumaru suddenly.

"Yes but only for Sango and Miroku's wedding. Then I'll go back and seal the well permantly, why?" she replied.

"Oh I was just hoping you'd be back. At least every once and a while." Sesshoumaru replied somewhat sadly as he continued. "Because no matter what the half-breed may say. You are not worthless or useless, and THAT THERE IS someone who takes pleasure in your company. Who enjoys having intelligent conversations with you. I will truly miss you Kagome, you are a great friend to have. You quickly gained my respect, then later my trust. Which is not and easy feat for anyone to accomplish."

Sesshoumaru finished his little speech, to look over to find a shocked Kagome. Who was looking at him with wide eyes. She couldn't believe all of what he had said to her. Sesshoumaru trusted and respected her, which was next to near impossible to accomplish with the majestic Taiyoukai.

What's more he enjoyed her company, as well as their conversing. She knew then and there she couldn't leave him alone, so she spoke.

"Sesshoumaru I am honoured to know that. Thank you. Also if you would like I could come back every once and a while, to visit you. Only if you would like me to that is."

"Oh Kagome would you?" asked Sesshoumaru disbelievingly.

She giggled at his hopeful look.

Yes Sess it would be my pleasure. I shall come back now and then if only to visit you."

"Thank you so much Kagome." he replied with a smile, and hugged her to him, which she returned.

They sat like that for a while, until Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Koi you should get some rest."

"Can I lay here with you?" Kagome asked

"Yes of course. I don't mind." Sesshoumaru replied pulling her to him gently then leaping into the highest branch of the tree they were under. Then he placed her into his lap and she relaxed. He then wrapped his tail around her to keep away the chill of the night.

They both fell into slumber with Sesshoumaru keeping his senses open and alert for danger. 'Oh miko, if only you knew what you'll wish when you reach that well. And were you will end up.' Was Sesshoumaru's last thought before drifting of with senses on high alert.

After a few days travel they reached the well. After saying their goodbyes to Kaede, well Shippo and Kagome that is. They were finally standing in the clearing of the old well. After Kagome checked to make sure she had everything with her. She was about to jump into the well with Shippo, When Sesshoumaru's voice stopped her.

"Kagome before you go, I would like to give you something that will give you protection."

"Err… ok Sess." She replied walking to him.

Once she reached him Sesshoumaru told her to turn her back , to him. Once she did he reached into his robes, and pulled out a dark blue velvet box. Opened it and took whatever was inside out. Then he moved Kagome's hair over her shoulder, and then she felt something cold go around her neck and settle between her breasts.

When she looked down she gasped at what she saw. There around her neck and between her breasts sat a beautiful pendant, cut to perfection was a sapphire with diamonds around it, crescent moon. (Lady Naz: Did that make sense coz I don't think it did 0.o)

"Oh my gods Sesshou this is absolutely beautiful thank you sooo much" she said in awe turning and hugging him.

"But how will this protect me?" she asked pulling away.

"That Kagome koi is a question that I know the answer to, but cannot tell you. However do not worry you will find out soon enough." he replied with a sad smile. Oh he wanted to tell her he really, really did, but he couldn't. Otherwise what was supposed to happen, wouldn't, and it needed to.

"Oh-okay Sess thank you all the same. It really is a beautiful pendant.I shall cherish it, and will never take it of." she replied hugging him furiously once again, which he returned along with a kiss on the cheek and a whispered goodbye. All of which she herself returned.

She then pulled away, with a sad smile and walked back to the well. But not before saying "thanks for everything Sesshou" then her and Shippo were gone. But before she jumped into the well, she sighed an whispered "I just wish things had turned out differently" then she jumped and was gone.

As Sesshoumaru walked away, Kilala in tow. With one last look to the well, he whispered to himself, "It's not goodbye completely………mother."


	4. Enter Young Sesshoumaru

_**Chapter 4**_

As Kagome Jumped into the well with Shippo she wasn't expecting what happened to happen. Instead of the familiar blue light she was used to, she got an unfamiliar green light with red specks. 'Oh God' she thought 'something is very wrong here.'

When she landed, she looked up and to her horror she seen pale blue sky and fluffy white clouds.

"Mamma I don't think we are in your time." said Shippo.

"Nor yours dear. I think we have been sent further into the past. Though how much further is beyond me" she replied.

"Also why have we been sent further back?" Shippo asked in reply.

"I don't know little one, I don't know. Wait oh gods my wish. That must be why. Oh no what have I done." said Kagome crying out the last part.

"Wish, what wish mama?" asked a slightly confused Shippo.

"Just before I jumped into the well, I made a wish. A wish for things to turn out differently, than they did. I think the well granted it. However for now we have to get out of here, and try to find out exactly how far back we have come." Kagome said.

With that said Kagome then grabbed the vines and started to climb. Once over the edge, she started walking, hoping to see someone. She looked around her surroundings, and found that she was in Inuyasha's forest.

'I need to find someone' she thought to herself.

Then as if the gods decided to grace her with luck, she heard a cry, a young child's cry. She ran in the direction that she heard the cry come from. What she saw shocked her, to her very core.

Demons, five of them, surrounding a young child youkai. However not just any child youkai, but a child Sesshoumaru. He was bloodied, and lying on the forest floor crying.

"You young prince, are going to make quite the tasty treat." said what appeared to be a lizard demon.

"Yes, and it will be quite the satisfying revenge on your bastard father, for banishing us from ever returning to our homes in the Western Lands." said what looked to be a snake demon.

"Or we might not eat you, but tear you to shreds, until you are barely recognisable. Then leave you at the castle gates, for your father to find you." said the third.

That was it for Kagome as her shock at the sight before her gave way. Only to be replaced by anger…. A mothers protective anger.

So after whispering to Shippo to hide, she waited until he hid in the bushes. She then slipped her back pack off of her shoulder. Then took her bow from the other and notched an arrow, and infused it with her powers. She let it loose and it hit the lizard demon square in the temple. With a scream of agony it dropped to the forest floor dead.

She wasted no time and notched a second arrow from her quiver, let it loose and it hit the snake demon in the back of it's head purifying it instantly. The three other demons spun round to face her.

"Miko!" the one that had lastly spoken screeched.

"Yeah youkai that's what I am, and I'm about to send you back to hell were you belong. How dare you attack a defenceless pup, Sesshoumaru no less, I watched it all. Also did anyone ever tell you, not to mess with a young pup, in front of a miko who is also a mother. Your all sadistic bastards in my eyes!" spat Kagome clearly disgusted with what she had just witnessed.

At her insult. The youkai which was a boar demon, charged at her screeching. "YOU BITCH! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT INSULT!"

"Yeah, yeah heard it all before." and with that she wasted no time and notched and let loose an arrow. Which hit the boar square in the heart.

The last two, looked at their fallen comrade, and screamed in fury. Then the fourth youkai, a praying mantis charged at her, all the while speaking.

"Well you are a hot little thing aren't you, such a shame that you have to die."

"Yeah thanks for checking my temperature. Now go get a brain check or better yet DIE!" replied Kagome growling out the last part and letting loose another arrow which hit the mantis between the eyes. She then wasted no time in disposing of the last youkai.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru, who had curled into himself and who was still sobbing. Kagome knelt beside him and began rubbing soothing circles on his back, and spoke to him in a soft motherly tone.

"Come now sweetie your all right, Your safe now. I'm not going to hurt you."

Sesshoumaru slowly uncurled from himself, and turned his head to look at his saviour. It was a lady, a pretty lady and she was a miko. But what confused him, was why did she save him, didn't miko's kill all demons they seen.

"How do I know you wont, you're a miko. Miko's kill demons, but why did you save me, when your kind kill's mine?" asked Sesshoumaru weakly.

"I'm different from other miko's. You see I don't believe in killing someone for what they are, or what their heritage is. I help all those that are in need of it. That goes for demons, humans and even hanyou's." replied Kagome softly with a motherly smile.


	5. Enter Lord InuNoTaishio

**Lady Naz: Ok my loyal reviewers/readers, I am sooo sorry bout not updating but I was really busy during the Christmas period and coming up to it, as well as the New Year and so to show you how sorry I am and seeing as I love you all sooo much, this chapter is much longer. Oh and our sexy demon Lord Inupapa is in this one (reviewers/readers: Bout bloody time Naz.) (Naz: Yeahhh sorry hehe I really don't wanna be shot with sharp pointy objects) oh and for the record Inupapa is maybe just a tad hentai-ish. So I now present chapter 5 of to have the love of the general.**

**Chapter 5**

Sesshoumaru gazed at Kagome in aweHe knew she was telling the truth, he could smell it. He knew he could trust this pretty lady. "Thank you very much pretty lady, what's your name, I'm Prince Sesshoumaru Of The Western Lands."

"Thank you for the compliment Prince Sesshoumaru. I am the miko Kagome, however you little one may call me Kagome." replied Kagome.

"Ok Kagome, you can just call me Sesshoumaru"

"Ok Sesshoumaru, lets get those wounds of yours healed up. Then get you home to your parents, how does that sound?" Kagome asked smiling at the little pup Sesshoumaru.

"Ok Kagome!" replied Sesshoumaru brightly.

Kagome smiled once again at his innocence, and carefree attitude.

"OK then can you sit up by yourself, or would you like some help?"

"Umm… could you help me please Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and helped him sit up. By now Shippo had come out of hiding, and was looking at the young Sesshoumaru who looked about his age now.

Sesshoumaru turned slightly then smiled and asked…

"After Kagome has healed me, would you like to play with me?"

Shippo smiled a big grin.

"Yes please. I'm Shippo, by the way Hi!"

"YAY! I'm Sesshoumaru, and Hi Shippo!"

Kagome smiled at the two, demons innocence and carefree attitude. Coming out of her thoughts. She removed Sesshoumaru's tattered haori, and set to work on healing his wounds. Once they were healed, Kagome got some wipes from her backpack, along with a spare water bottle poured some water out on to the wipes and began to clean the dried blood away.

Once she was done, she got a tee-shirt from her backpack from the clothes she carried along for Shippo if he got to dirty, and put it on Sesshoumaru. He then hugged her.

"Thank you Kagome, could me and Shippo go play now please?"

"Of course you can, just don't go to far lunch will be ready soon. Also it was my pleasure Sesshoumaru." she said with a light laugh.

So with that, the two children ran off into the clearing, and started playing tag which Shippo taught the rules too, to Sesshoumaru. Kagome set up camp, started a fire, and began to cook lunch. When lunch was cooked, she called out to the children, to come and eat, and that they could continue to play, for another half-hour afterward, and then they would get started on the long walk to the Western palace. Which Kagome knew the way to of by heart, thanks to the journey's that the older Sesshoumaru insisted she accompany him on to said palace. The children agreed. So after eating and playing some more, they were of to return the young prince, to his home.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[A few days later.

A few days had passed, since Kagome and Shippo had saved Sesshoumaru, and he was growing very attached to both. It was At lunch when they had stopped to rest. That Sesshoumaru had come over to Kagome and sat beside her with a nervous look, upon his young face. This did not go unnoticed by Kagome. "Sweetie, what's wrong." Asked Kagome in a soft motherly tone. She had grown attached to Sesshoumaru, and looked upon him like her own son, like she did with Shippo.

"Nothings wrong Kagome. I just wanted to ask you something….. But I'm nervous about it."

"Why sweetie? you can ask, or tell me anything, you know" Replied Kagome still with that motherly timbre.

"Kagome would you…. Will you…. What I mean to say is can I call you okaa-san?"

Kagome grinned like a Cheshire cat, picked Sesshoumaru up and hugged him tight to her.

"Oh of course you can sweetie. I would like it very much so, if you would!"

Sesshoumaru smiled brightly, and with a 'yay' and a 'thank you Kagome okaa-san.' He wrapped his tiny arms around Kagome's neck and returned her embrace.

"Shippo dear" Kagome called, to her kit who bounded up to her and Sesshoumaru.

"Yes mama?" he asked.

"Shippo. Sesshoumaru is your new brother."

she said, picking up both her 'children,' as they beamed at each other. After they had eaten, and Kagome had played with her charges. They started out once again, to continue their journey to the Western Lands.

Two days had past, from Sesshoumaru asking Kagome to be his mother, and they were now ten minutes away from the Western Lords Castle. Kagome had been told by the older Sesshoumaru, that although he had some minor faults, as everyone did, that his father was a kind, gentle and loving man towards his pup's and mates.

Also that Inu-No-Taishio was always open to meet new people, and give said people a generous amount of chances. To prove their worth in his eyes. However like most people he had a breaking point. And that he had a temper that rivalled that of the fires of hell. Although it took a lot to push him over the edge. As he had impeccable control.

Kagome had been pondering her thoughts so much, that she failed to notice the immense demonic aura. That was heading in her and her charges way at incredible speed. However she soon did, and pushed Sesshoumaru and Shippo behind her, in order to protect them. She readied her bow, with an arrow notched in the string. The owner of the aura, soon made themselves known as an orb of golden light, landed in front of the trio. The orb soon transformed into a fiercely handsome demon, and Kagome's breath hitched.

Kagome came out of her stupor, and raised her bow and arrow back in place.

"Who are you demon?" she demanded. In a low voice that spoke of a slow and painful death to her hands, if he did not answer her.

However unbeknownst to our poor Kagome. Her defiance and courage, just turned him on no end.

"Hmm. . . Seems, that you my young lady. Are in need of some lessons on how to show respect to a Lord. If you want I'd be more than happy to teach you"

Kagome then just noticed something she didn't before. This demon in front of her, bore a striking resemblance to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Reality slapped her non to gently in the face. As she realised who she was talking to Lord Inu-No-Taishio. She then felt stunned, then she remembered his comment, and the tone in his voice.

She glared at him realising the under message of his words. Anger taking full control of her actions and words.

"Oh My God !!! You hentai !!!!!!!" she yelled slapping him hard.

Only after the action was completed, did she realise what she had just done. She gasped and was about to apologise when Inu-No Taishio cut her of. . . .

"Hmm. . . . Seems you like it rough. OK that's fine with me. Now if you would follow me into those woods over there. We can then get to work on your 'lesson.'

When he reached the lesson part, his eyebrows raised suggestively, and his voice took on a sexy, lacy, seductively low key.

**Lady Naz: R&R please and happy new year, and sorry again for not updating sooner from now on I will try and update/upload faster. Pleaseeeee forgive me -Gives puppy eyes-**


	6. I Think This Belongs To You

_**Nazina: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I apologise for this chapter being soooo short. My life has taken quite a crazy turn lately. Luckily though that has died down now and hopefully I will get two chapters up today. Love you all for being sooo loyal and dedicated to this story. Thanks for all your lovely reviews they are to kind. There is about three or four chapters left in this story sadly. I have enjoyed writing this as much as all of you have enjoyed reading it. T.H.T.L.O.T.G is so popular, I have to admit that when I put this up I was slightly nervous, at what the reaction would be and if the story would be just a big flop. So thank you all sooo much love Nazina xox**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::Previously:::::::::::::::::::**_

"Oh My God !!! You hentai !!!!!!!" she yelled slapping him hard.

Only after the action was completed, did she realise what she had just done. She gasped and was about to apologise when Inu-No Taishio cut her of. . . .

"Hmm. . . . Seems you like it rough. OK that's fine with me. Now if you would follow me into those woods over there. We can then get to work on your 'lesson.'

When he reached the lesson part, his eyebrows raised suggestively, and his voice took on a sexy, lacy, seductively low key.

_**Chapter 6**_

Kagome felt her anger rise again, but decided to play his game.

"You know. That doesn't sound to bad. This 'lesson' of yours. However, you see it shall be me, teaching you a lesson on how to act towards women you dirty, dirty dog. So if you would be so kind as to follow me into those woods over there. I shall begin to teach you, YOUR LESSON."

She then slapped him hard once again, for his sudden rise of suggestive eyebrows, as well as an equally suggestive smirk thrown in there as well.

"You know you are worse than my friend Miroku" Kagome growled out. She then turned and knelt down to the children.

Inu-No-Taishio for his part. Was thinking ungodly thoughts about this little onna. Who had stood up to him, slapped him TWICE, as well as insulted him.

' Hmm. . . . Quite the fiery little bitch, isn't she and she WILL be MINE! It will be quite the challenge. However I do so love a good challenge. Oh god look at those legs. I can just picture them wrapped around my waist, as I thrust my…. No don't think like that yet. Bad Toga bad, bad, bad, very, very, very bad Toga god damnit'

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the girl trying to get his attention. However he soon did thanks to the ringing in his sensitive ears. He glared at her then smiled flashing his pearly white fangs.

" So sorry dear. What was it you wanted?"

"Well I was trying to get your attention. Now that I have it. I would like to return someone to you." Kagome replied to Inu-No-Taishio with a smile.

"Hmm. . . . .(Naz: he says 'hmm' a lot doesn't he?) what would... or rather who would you have that would belong to me?" He questioned smiling in return.

"Ummm... your son Sesshoumaru." She replied lifting up Sesshoumaru and handing him to his father.

"Well this is a surprise. A miko bringing a demon child back to it's demon father. However thank you for returning him to me."

"Well I'm not like most miko's. I help anyone. No matter who they are. Or what they are. I'll still help them, I do not allow heritage or race to blind me." Kagome replied.

"I see and rightly so. I myself am like that. Ah Where did you find my pup miss..."

"Kagome." She answered to Inu-No-Taishio's question.

"And I found the young prince a few days from here. He was being attacked by a group of demons. That if I remember correctly. Wanted revenge on yourself, for banishing them from their homes in the western lands. Well once i saw that or rather heard it I killed them all. Call it motherly instinct if you will." Stated Kagome in reply.


	7. A Faboulous Mate You Would Make

**Nazina: Here's the seventh chapter as promised who knows I also just might get the eighth chapter out today as well.**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Previously:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**"I see and rightly so. I myself am like that. Ah Where did you find my pup miss..." **

**"Kagome." She answered to Inu-No-Taishio's question.**

**"And I found the young prince a few days from here. He was being attacked by a group of demons. That if I remember correctly. Wanted revenge on yourself, for banishing them from their homes in the western lands. Well once I saw that or rather heard it I killed them all. Call it motherly instinct if you will." Stated Kagome in reply.**

"**Ah I see. Well thank you once again. You said motherly instinct there. Are you yourself a mother?" inquired Inu-No-Taishio.**

"**Yes. I am actually. Why do you ask?" replied Kagome.**

"**Well I ask because you smell….ah virginal. So how is it possible that you are a mother then. Or is it a dirty little secret." asked Inu-No-Taishio with a seductive voice and a suggestive smirk.**

**Kagome gasped affronted yet again.**

'**God damn Inu bloody Lord. Who has his mind continuously in the damn gutter. But god he was a mighty fine demon Lord . Oh gods I could just imagine what it would be like to get my hands under those clothes and…..whoa where the hell did that come from I hardly know him but….I'm sure he would be damn good in be… NO! stop that thought right there.' were Kagome's thoughts .**

"**You are a bloody hentai gods get your damn mind out of the proverbial gutter you damn dog." griped Kagome glaring at the youkai Lord standing in front of her. "anyway in answer to your question, 'Milord' the reason I am a mother and am still a untouched is simple" at this she turned and picked up Shippo so he was in Inu-No-Taishio's view. "This is Shippo and he is my adoptive son so there is the answer to your question" finished Kagome.**

"**Ah I see. That would explain it all." replied Inu-No-Taishio.**

"**Papa. I also call Kagome Mama." piped up Sesshoumaru.**

**At this Inu-No-Taishio, raised his eyebrows in surprise whilst looking down at his son. Then looked up at Kagome with a 'what the hell' expression on his beautiful aristocratic features. Clearly he wanted her to explain this new development.**

"**ahaha. Umm…about that I hope you don't mind. Umm on our way here. Sesshoumaru had asked me if he could Call me mother. I agreed. I had completely forgotten about this cause Sesshoumaru has stayed so quiet." Kagome explained somewhat sheepishly.**

'**MIND do I MIND! OF COURSE NOT. Oh this is purrrfect. Now I can get her to the castle. And he's one step closer to making the miko for himself. SCOREEE!!!!' were Inu-No-Taishio's thoughts however he said.**

"**No not at all. Infact I'm glad. You see Sesshoumaru needs a mother. As his birth mother passed a few years back due to an illness that only affects demonesses , and well he never really was right after that. Isn't that right son" at this Sesshoumaru nodded. "I am also glad that you agreed miss Kagome as this is the brightest and happiest that I have seen him since then. You are a miracle worker." finished Inu-No-Taishio.**

**Kagome blushed at his praise.**

"**Thank you. However no I'm not I just love children, demon, half-demon and human alike. So no I'm not a miracle worker Milord. Just a mother I'm just a mother." **

**She replied with a gentle laugh. Which to Inu-No-Taishio sounded like tinkling bells. He laughed his own gentle laugh. Which to Kagome sounded like summer rain.**

"**Miss Kagome please call me Toga. I don't want you using formalities with me." replied Toga with a smile.**

"**Well ok Mi….Toga. However only if you call me Kagome without the Miss" Replied Kagome with her own smile which Toga returned.**

"**Very well then Kagome we have a deal." he answered still smiling at her.**

"**Grand" replied Kagome also still smiling.**

"**Ok well umm… would you like to come back with me and 'our son' to the castle?" he asked but was really thinking 'Oh please god say yes Kagome.'**

"**Please Mama, please I don't want to lose you to" said Sesshoumaru giving Kagome watery puppy dog eyes. (Naz: No pun intended people ****J**

'**Oh she's stuck now. She WILL NOT be able to resist those eyes. No female could human or otherwise.' thought Toga.**

"**Oh ok I'll come Sesshou sweetie." replied Kagome not being able to resist those big, watery gold eyes.**

"**Toga are you sure it will be ok for me and Shippo to come to your home?"**

'**THANK YOU SESSHOUMARU!!' thought Toga as he did a mental victory dance inside his head. While his inner beast just watched as if Toga had gone mental and cringed then lay down and covered it's eyes with it's paws and whimpered. Whilst his beast was busy dying of embarrassment, Toga stopped his mental victory dance and spoke.**

"**Yes of course Kagome. Follow me dear."**

**So of they went with Toga. Now during this time Kagome hit a couple of revelations. First was: She was falling for the dashing demon Lord. And falling fast and hard. Second was: She was desiring him in more ways than one. And Thirdly was: She was thinking she had left her brain and senses back on the other side of the well. **

**Which for Kagome although the only major revelation was she was falling for Toga. Is that all three of these revelations seemed to only lead to one place…..IN-BLOODY-SANITY! Which for Kagome was quite a daunting thing indeed. However what could she do. She couldn't exactly switch of her desires or her heart for that matter. So she decided she just had to deal with it.**

**For his part Toga(unbeknownst to Kagome) the exact same thing happening to Kagome was happening to him. **

'**She would make a fabulous mate. She loves children. Is already attached to Sesshoumaru and looks upon him as her own. She also has her very own kitsune cub that she adopted. So she is already a mother.**

**She is very powerful and could produce full-blooded heirs. And with his power combined with hers the would be extremely powerful heirs indeed. Bred from a demon and miko Inu-Miko/Priest demons/demonesses. She's beautiful breath-taking even. And her scent gods. It was the kind of scent that he could smell forever and never get tired of. Lily of the valley mixed with lavender gods it was intoxicating. **


	8. But That Room Is Reserved For Your

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**Previously**_

**She is very powerful and could produce full-blooded heirs. And with his power combined with hers they would be extremely powerful heirs indeed. Bred from a demon and miko Inu-Miko/Priest demons/demonesses. She****'****s beautiful breath-taking even. And her scent gods. It was the kind of scent that he could smell forever and never get tired of. Lily of the valley mixed with lavender gods it was intoxicating. **

_**Now**_

'_**I love her gods. I love her and I barely know her, although I feel as if I have known her my whole life.' Were Toga's thoughts as they reached the castle gates.**_

_**As they were walking through the courtyard, they got odd looks from the servants and guards who had come to greet their Lord and young Prince.**_

_**When they reached the heavy looking double doors. Toga called over to them a young demoness.**_

"_**Mia you are now Lady Kagome's personal maid. Please go and ready the room adjoined to mine as they are now her sleeping quarters." He ordered.**_

_**There were collective gasps by everyone within hearing range of Toga. As they realised were Kagome would be staying whilst at the castle. Mia looked at Toga, in slight shock.**_

"_**Forgive me Milord, for questioning you but, umm, are you sure. I mean those chambers are reserved for your…" **_

_**She was cut of by said Lord…**_

"_**Yes Mia of course I am quite sure. I would not have said otherwise. Now go and carry out the orders that were asked of you." said Toga.**_

"_**Sorry Milord, yes Milord I'll go right away." replied Mia bowing out then walking into the castle.**_

_**After she left. Toga then called over a guard.**_

"_**Katze, you are my most trusted guard. So this is why I'm giving you the position as Lady Kagome's body guard, for the times that I myself can not protect her. Do not disappoint me. For if you do it will have dire consequences. I would so loathe losing my best guard." Said Toga.**_

"_**Do not worry Milord, I shall not disappoint. It will be my pleasure serving such a lovely Lady." replied Katze bowed then walked into the castle to take up his position at Kagome's chamber doors.**_

"_**Now Kyo. Lease come here." Toga asked.**_

_**At the mention of his name Kyo, who was a young Kitsune stepped up to Toga.**_

"_**Yes Milord?" asked Kyo bowing.**_

"_**Kyo you are now Lady Kagome's son shippo's personal help. Please go and ready Sesshoumaru's rooms so as they both can share." asked Toga.**_

_**At the knowledge that they would be sharing a room, they both let out excited 'yay's.' This caused Toga and Kagome to laugh lightly, at the excitement both children showed. Kyo just smiled and said..**_

"_**Right Away Milord." replied Kyo and with the two children in tow walked into the castle as well. However not before the Lord thanked him.**_

"_**Now then Ryka please step forward?"**_

"_**Yes Milord?" asked Ryka. Who was a wolf demon. **_


	9. Life Mate's We Are And Will Forever Be

_**Lady Naz: Hello darlings, I'm back with the new chapter of THTLOTG. Yes it's true we've come to the end of this crazy ride as the next chapter is the LAST. A sequel will be on the cards in the not to distant future my dove's if I get lots of reviews -Hint, Hint lol- Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also the long awaited Lemon between our fiery miko and hentai Lord is here lol As a side note if you don't like lemons then look for the (-x-x-x-x-lemon alert end-x-x-x-x-x-) however it is at the end of this chapter.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Previously**_

"_**Right Away Milord.**__**"**__** replied Kyo and with the two children in tow walked into the castle as well. However not before the Lord thanked him.**_

"_**Now then Ryka please step forward?**__**"**_

"_**Yes Milord?**__**"**__** asked Ryka. Who was a wolf demon. **_

_**Now**_

"_**Ryka, you are now Shippo's personal bodyguard. As you like Katze are my second most trusted guard, let me down, your soul will cease to matter along with your life."**_

"_**Yes Milord, I'll go right away Milord." replied Ryka bowing then going to take up his position at Sesshoumaru's and now Shippo's room also.**_

_**After the duties were handed out. Toga then turned to Kagome.**_

"_**Come Kagome. Follow me my dear. I am sure you are hungry. So let me show you to the dining hall." He said.**_

"_**Ok Toga. Lead the way." replied Kagome who received collective gasps from the servants still gathered, at addressing their Lord so informally, they were ignored.**_

_**So with a smile to each other they entered the castle. Kagome gasped at the décor of the palace the reception hall was twice the size of her house. It as decorated in blue and silver. The ceiling was arched in a medieval way and depicted a scene of a battle long passed. The floor was of white marble, wit silver laced through.**_

_**At her look of wonder Toga laughed slightly.**_

"_**Kagome having your mouth open like that is very unbecoming of a lady." jibed Toga placing his hand under her chin and closing her mouth, while Kagome glared.**_

"_**Well Lord high and mighty I would apologise, however that would just feed your over inflated ego more. Which might I add is much to big as it is." replied Kagome with a smirk.**_

_**This caused the servants around to gasp yet again. Kagome rolled her eyes at this she was quite sick of the gasping.**_

"_**Oh for crying out loud people what is with the freaking gasping Jesus, I think it is quite apparent that I'm not going to lose my head from my shoulders any time soon. If I was it would have happened already. Also it's as if you haven't heard two people joking around before bloody hell." yelled Kagome.**_

'_**What is with these people and their gasping it makes it sound like we're sending painfully obvious sexual innuendo's back and forth between one another. Dear God. They need to sort that out.' thought Kagome, she came out of her inner musings by Toga's deep, uncontrollable laughter.**_

"_**Gods Kagome you would definitely make a good Lady of the house it's about time these servants learnt that I don't decapitate every person I come across who says a wrong word to me." Toga said through his laughter.**_

_**At this Kagome blushed slightly.**_

"_**Well the bloody gasping IS freaking ANNOYING." replied Kagome rather lamely. **_

"_**Indeed I agree whole heartedly my dear." agreed Toga.**_

_**When they finally reached the dining hall. Toga opened the huge double doors, to admit Kagome. She ended up for the second time today in amazement. If her jaw could hit the floor it would have. The dining hall was huge as well and nicely not to mention lavishly decorated. The words 'Rich Bastard' came to mind. **_

_**The walls were a rich red colour, with silver designs bordering them. There were also paintings of beautiful scenes hanging on the walls. On the ceiling there was another ancient battle of Toga's forefathers depicted. Also so hanging from said ceiling were six beautiful crystal chandeliers. That sparkled gorgeously when the light hit them, giving a beautiful magical gothic feel to the battle depicted and the room in and of itself.**_

_**At the centre of the room stood a lavish yet elegant dining table made of dark oak. That looked as if it could sit twenty people comfortably. It also had candelabras of silver running down the centre of it. The chairs were also made of dark oak, and had red velvet on the seats and backs.**_

_**She was brought out of her admiration of the stunning room, by Toga's gentle chuckle, as well as his hands on her shoulders.**_

"_**So do you like the room, my dear?" asked Toga.**_

"_**Yes Toga. It is extremely beautiful. I love the decoration. It gives a magical gothic feel to everything." replied Kagome.**_

"_**I'm glad you like it. Now dear come and take a seat so that you, your young kit and our pup, can eat." stated Toga.**_

"_**Pup?" asked Kagome looking confused.**_

"_**He means me mama" answered Sesshoumaru for his father. Him and Shippo had just came in when Toga had said that Kagome should sit.**_

"_**Oh dear. Yes. I keep forgetting about that, I was like that with Shippo as well. It just takes some getting used to is all sweetie I'm sorry." Said Kagome whilst kneeling down in front of Sesshoumaru and hugging him close to her.**_

"_**It's ok mama" he giggled hugging his mama back.**_

_**After Dinner, Toga then showed Kagome to her room. The Children had ran ahead to go to bed but not before both boy's got a goodnight kiss and hug from their mother, and a goodnight hug and kiss from their father, as Shippo had apparently adopted Toga as his papa. Which caused both parents to chuckle between themselves.**_

_**When Toga and Kagome, reached Kagome's rooms. Toga opened the heavy looking doors, which had what seemed to be Toga in his true demon form, carved into the dark oak. He then let Kagome enter before he entered after her.**_

_**Kagome gasped yet again, at what she saw before her. Her room was the epitome of gorgeous. It was extremely large. It had deep blue walls, with the Western lands seal bordering them. On the west wall, there was two sets of doors. One set had double doors that led to the private hot springs, explained Toga but 'conviently forgot' to mention that it was THEIR private hot springs. **_

_**He then pointed to the other set of doors.**_

"_**That is your wardrobe. In there is full of kimono's for different occasions. There is formal wear, casual wear etcetera, and so on and so forth. There are also accessories, such as footwear."**_

_**Kagome nodded at this as he continued. **_

"_**Then over there…." he pointed to yet another set of doors. "Is the balcony, which has a beautiful view of the gardens."**_

_**Kagome nodded again in understanding.**_

"_**Thank you Toga. This room is absolutely beautiful. However I must ask, who this room is reserved for. As Mia did mention it was reserved for someone. My curiosity got piqued. That and the fact that it is adjoined to yours." enquired Kagome.**_

"_**Ah yes I had a feeling you'd be asking that Kagome dear." Smiled Toga, as he continued. "This room is reserved for my intended, which is why it is adjoined to mine."**_

"_**Intended?" questioned Kagome.**_

"_**Yes. My intended mate. Usually and intended's room is were they sleep during the process of courting, which is a process that's intended's go through before the process of mating. Mate's will then share the same room which is usually the Lord's room, but the Lady will always have this room free if she would like some alone time." explained Toga.**_

_**Kagome blushed at this.**_

"_**Oh okay but um…. I'm not your intended." **_

"_**Hmmm…. That's what you think dear." replied Toga with a glint in his golden gaze.**_

"_**Huh. Pardon me, what do you mean Toga?" asked Kagome shocked and confused.**_

'_**God damn dog has an annoying fucking habit of always confusing me grrrrr…' thought Kagome.**_

"_**Kagome this will come as a bit of a shock to you dear. However even though we just met I feel like I've known you my whole life, and the time I've spent with you. I found myself falling for you, and hard to. I meant to ask you if you would allow me to court, though Sesshoumaru always seemed to interrupt." He laughed good naturedly at this. Then continued….**_

"_**Also what prevented me from asking as well, was the fact. That I did not know if you returned my feelings or not. That was my biggest fear."**_

_**Kagome stood open mouthed as all this sunk in.**_

'_**Oh my gods, he loves me, he returns my feelings.' She was pulled from, her thoughts as Toga began to speak again.**_

"_**Kagome I don't know, if you return my feelings or not. However I hope you will give me a chance to make you return them. Please do me the honour of becoming my mate. I do promise to love you to the best of my ability. I also promise to be a tentative lover, mate. As well as a tentative father to young Shippo, and treat him the way I do Sesshoumaru. Like he were my own. Just lease give me a chance, is all I ask of you Kagome." he pleaded.**_

_**Kagome's heart leaped at his words, and she could hear and see the truth in his golden gaze, and in his voice. So without a second thought, she rushed to him, and embraced him, with tears streaming down her face.**_

"_**Oh Toga you baka! Your feelings are already returned. They've been there since earlier today. Oh of course I'll become your mate!" She exclaimed embracing him tighter around his waist.**_

_**Toga for his part, was relieved beyond words, and embraced the girl.**_

"_**Thank you Kagome. My dove you do not know what this means to me, nor how happy you have made me."**_

_**He then placed a slender clawed finger under her chin, and tilted her head back, and captured her lips with his in a deep and passionate kiss. Which Kagome returned moving her hands from his waist to wrap them around his neck. As his arms rested round her waist. He then moved his left hand to the back of her neck. Making the kiss deeper and effectively pulling her flush against his body.**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-LEMON ALERT-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**_

_**They both moaned at the contact, of their bodies pressed tightly together. Toga then lead Kagome to the huge canopy king sized bed covered in blue and silver silk sheets. Still not breaking the kiss, as he laid her down, and rested atop her. He then moved from her lips to her throat, leaving little nips, licks and sucks.**_

_**This made Kagome moan, causing Toga to smirk against her skin. When he reached the junction of her neck, he bit down slightly however not enough to draw blood or pierce the skin. He then sucked, and licked the flesh there. Kagome gasped, then moaned at the intense fire coursing through her veins like molten lava. **_

_**Toga moved his hands from her sides, to her shirt and slowly started to unbutton it. Kagome took this opportunity to reach to his obi, and untied it as Toga unbuttoned the last button of her white and light grey pinstripe shirt. He then removed it from her body, in one fast stroke as Kagome did with his haori, both were then discarded on the floor along with his obi.**_

_**Toga then moved from her neck, to her lips and claimed them in a searing hot kiss. He then unclasped her bra, which clasped at the front, and that to was soon discarded with the other articles of clothing. He rested atop her again, which caused Kagome to gasp once again as his chest was pressed against her breasts.**_

_**Toga took this opportunity to dart his tongue within her moist cavern, and tasted all that was her. He ran his hands over her breasts. Kneading them making Kagome moan into his mouth. He moved his head down, licking a trail down to her breasts. Once there he took a pert nipple into his mouth, and sucked on it like a pup. While rubbing, pulling and tweaking it's twin. Making Kagome cry out at the pleasure she was receiving with this act.**_

_**Toga moved his hands to her black knee length pencil skirt. Then slid it from her body bringing her panties with him, then discarded them as well. Kagome moved her hands to the ties of his hakamas, and swiftly undid them. Hen pushed them down his hips, Toga kicked them of the rest of the way, to join with the pile of clothes already on the floor.**_

_**Now with them both naked, Toga straddled Kagome's hips, and gazed at her beauty. To him the woman under him was a goddess amongst women. Kagome blushed at his intense hearted gaze, and tried to cover herself from the handsome Adonis of a demon god above her.**_

_**However her movements were halted by Toga pinning her hands above her head.**_

"_**No koi do not hide yourself from me, your beautiful my dove." He said in a low voice that made Kagome shiver.**_

_**Toga then bent down and took her lips once again in a deep kiss. Whilst moving his hand that wasn't holding her hands above her head. Once he got to her hip, he slid his hand round and down, and parted her slick folds and rubbed her clit. This caused her to cry out his name. Satisfied with her reaction. He circled her clit then slid his finger down to her virginal opening and slipped it inside of her. He then added a second finger, a third, and then a fourth readying her for his entrance and pumped them in and out of her. Her reaction to his action was to moan rather loudly and call his name out in ecstasy.**_

_**Soon Kagome felt something rise within her, as Toga moved his fingers faster, harder and deeper within her. Toga felt Kagome's walls clench around his fingers, and with a few more thrusts he soon brought her to climax.**_

_**Kagome's vision went a blinding white as her very first orgasm crashed over her. Which caused her to scream out Toga's name in euphoric pleasure.**_

_**When she came down from her high, she looked at Toga who just so happened to be smirking, as he licked her essence of his fingers. However what he said next made her blush furiously.**_

"_**Well my song bird, I must say you taste quite delicious." he said in a low husky voice heavy with desire. **_

_**He bent down then and kissed her deeply. As he positioned his hardened member at her entrance.**_

"_**Koishii tenshii, are you positive this is what you want. Because after this there is no going back. You will be mine forever and only mine. You will also change into a hanyou or a full youkai that's your bodies choice. For I am not just taking you as my mate, I am taking you as my life mate. If you don't want this, I will stop now and I'll understand?" he asked softly after pulling away from the kiss.**_

"_**No Toga I'm sure this is what I want. That I can assure you of." Kagome replied equally as softly. Toga smiled at this.**_

"_**Ok my tenshii this will hurt for a moment or two. Please forgive me." **_

_**At this Kagome nodded in understanding.**_

"_**I'm ready Toga"**_

_**Toga nodded and claimed her lips as his in a searing kiss, as he swiftly entered her to the hilt, completely destroying her virginity in the process. Kagome screamed into Toga's mouth as she felt the pain of her virginity breaking away. A few tears fell from her eyes, which Toga gently licked away.**_

"_**I'm so sorry tenshii for hurting you. If there had of been a way for me to have not made it hurt I would have done it." he gently whispered to her as he nuzzled her neck.**_

"_**It's ok." replied Kagome.**_

_**After a moment Kagome felt the pain leave and be replaced by pleasure and she moaned lightly. Then to test the waters she moved her hips forward, and moaned again at the sensation.**_

_**Toga groaned when he felt her move against him. Then knowing she was ready he pushed in, then pulled out then pushed back in again to the hilt. Kagome moaned as he moved within her and she was soon moving with him in tandem.**_

_**He began to pick up the pace. Moving faster, deeper and harder, within her. This made Kagome cry out his name. She reached undid the tie that held his hair up. As it came lose. It cascaded down his back and shoulders, surrounding them both in a silken silver veil.**_

_**As she ran her hands through his hair, he growled deeply then moaned in pleasure. She had found one of his weak spots. He loved it when hands were run through his hair, as it gave quite a pleasurable feeling. That coupled with the feeling of thrusting into his mate drove him crazy and effectively drove him over the edge. He thrusted faster using his demonic speed. **_

_**Soon he sent Kagome over the edge, him following her straight after. Kagome screamed out her mates name. Toga through his head back, as his eyes bled red and let out a mighty roar of conquest that shook the castle to it's very foundations. As he spilt his warm seed deep within her he bit down upon the left side of her neck at the junction there after slicing his tongue, and dragged his fangs down carefully leaving two silvery lines in his wake marking her as his life mate. After both his jaki and her ki mixed. He collapsed beside Kagome panting heavily.**_

_**After their breathing regulated with the last of his energy he pulled Kagome to rest atop him, and like that both new mates fell into the most peaceful sleep both had ever had.**_

_**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xEND LEMON-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**_


	10. A Mate Lost But A Mother Found

**Chapter 10**

**A.N : Finally The finishing chapter is up and completed, thus completing this story some of you will be happy to know. It's been like three years from I began writing this. I guess after chapter 9 I kinda forgot about it thanks to life in general like school, then college and all that 'good' stuff. But I finally found the time so happy reading =]**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The sun poured through the windows of the room and fell on the sleeping figure of Toga, he growled slightly and opened his eyes, cursing the sun for disturbing his rest. He yawned and went to stretch until he remembered he had his little mate lying curled up beside him. He smiled warmly and looked upon her lovely face, then gasped lightly. She had changed...into a full youkai.

Her ears had changed to the pointed ones of his kind and her hair was still it's raven black colour the only difference was the silver streaks that ran through it and tipped the ends. Upon her forehead was the crescent moon of his house and a pink circle just beneath the bottom point of the moon, he knew this to symbolise the Shikon no Tama. Her cheeks where adorned with silver slashes like Sesshoumaru's and where outlined in a royal blue. He could see one of her newly grown fangs poking out of her mouth which was slightly open. Upon her wrists where the same slashes as on her cheeks and he was willing to bet they where on her hips as well as her ankles.

He smiled softly silently praising the female beside him, he had thought she wouldn't have been able to get any more beautiful than she had been, but it turned out he had been wrong. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something soft brush against his leg. Curious he lifted the cover up just enough that he could see beneath it, and grinned when he seen his mates raven black and silver streaked tail which was also like her hair, tipped in silver.

He gently replaced the blanket over both of them and nuzzled his nose into his mates neck deeply inhaling her sweet scent which was now mixed with his own. But he narrowed his eyes when he smelt another scent on his mate, it may have been subtle but it was there. So he slowly and carefully began to move down Kagomes sleeping body following the strange scent, it was definitely getting stronger the further down he went.

It was when he reached her navel that the scent hit him stronger than ever and his eyes widened, realising what the scent was. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to forget what the type of scent meant. He smiled a smile of true happiness and joy. 'Not only have I got a most perfect mate whom I love dearly...but I now have a new pup on the way. My little mate's body must have been in it's fertile stages. Oh how wonderful!' Toga thought moving back up to the top of the bed when he heard his mates heart rate speed up signalling she was beginning to stir.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, that damn sun was such a nuisance. Why couldn't it have stayed away for another hour or so? She sighed giving a small yawn well not much point in going back to sleep now was there. Blasted sun it had just become her enemy for the next few hours at least. She was brought out of her thoughts by her mate's voice.

"Good Morning my dove. Did you sleep well?" Toga asked grinning like the cat, or rather the dog, that had gotten the cream...in this particular scenario.

"Yes I did my love, why are you grinning like a mad man?" Kagome asked confused.

"Well there's three reasons My dear. One: You're my mate. 2: You have changed into a full inu youkai and might I add you suit it very well. And 3: You're with pup." Toga said his grin becoming impossibly wider.

"Aww how sweet you're happy that I'm your mate. WAIT! WHAT! Inu Youkai! With pup!" Kagome said when she realised what the other two reasons where. She jumped up when these two things sunk in and rushed to the floor length mirror beside her vanity, and very nearly fainted when she seen her appearance.

'Well I'll be damned I really am a full Inu Youkai.' She thought in shock. But wait didn't Toga say that she was with pup...but that meant that she was...

"Toga love what exactly did you mean by I'm with pup?" Kagome asked, knowing the answer but wanting to make sure.

"Well it means exactly what I said you're with pup...I suppose the human term is you're with child...or to be blunt you're pregnant." Toga said still grinning away like this was the best day of his life, and really he was beginning to feel it was.

"Oh My God! But how?" Kagome responded stupidly.

"Now really darling...I thought you'd know..._exactly how it happened_." Toga said suggestively and with a sexy smirk. Getting up from the bed and stalking toward his female. He picked her up and walked back to the bed placing her on and climbing on top of her.

"However if you want a reminder...I'll happily refresh your memory." He said huskily then taking his mates lips in a deadly kiss. And letting his hands start to wonder as Kagome writhed pleasurably beneath him moaning quietly. This pleased Toga greatly and had his beast howling in conquest of the tiny female. Oh yes he would remind her exactly how she was in her current condition, and he's take great pleasure in it, and it appeared so would she. So with this thought he thrusted into his mate powerfully and deeply careful not to hit the wall of her cervix and her womb which was behind that, which held a very precious energy which was slowly growing.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome sat underneath the shade of the large cherry blossom tree in the gardens of her home, she seemed to be tiring a lot easier lately but then again she was six months pregnant and due to go into labour any day now. It had turned out that demonic pregnancies last six months, as opposed to a human pregnancy which lasted nine. Yes it had been six months since she mated Toga and became Lady Of The West. She loved this place so much, not because of her station or the station of her mate. But because of the joy that he and their chikdren Sesshoumaru and Shippo brought to her. She knew that the new baby would only add to that joy however she wasn't stupid she knew exactly who she would be giving birth to...Inuyasha. She had taken the place of Izayoi she had known this the moment Toga had told her she was pupped. The time span of which she entered this time until now, should have been when Toga and Izayoi met then mated and had Inuyasha. However Toga had come across her first.

Yes things had changed, which meant history had changed. She didn't even want to think about what would happen now. Even with this knowledge that things had changed she still couldn't shake the fear that Toga would still come up against Ryuukotsusie. She hoped he wouldn't but she knew it was fruitless that one battle wouldn't change. She was going to lose her mate. But what could she do, she couldn't tell him, Midoriko had come to her in the dream realm and told her of this. She felt so damn hopeless and had no one to turn to. And she couldn't bring herself to tell Shippo, he had gotten so attached to Toga, and she couldn't bare to tell the young kit that he would soon lose another father. Her tears came then, and she sobbed unlike never before, she felt as if she was pouring her soul out through her tears.

However they didn't last long as she felt a fiery pain cut across her lower abdomen, and then she felt a gush of fluid flow down her inner thighs.

'Oh god! I'm in labour!' was her sole thought and screamed out with all her might for her mate. She was in too much pain to move.

"_Toga!_"

Toga had been sitting in his study sorting through some papers when her heard the ear piercing scream of his young mate. His eyes widened when he felt her pain through their bond she was in labour. He shot up faster than a bullet from a gun and was in the gardens in front of his mate. He lifted her up bridal style and sped toward the birthing chambers yelling for the mid wives to come as fast as they could. He lay her on the birthing bed gently and began undressing her when he was done he covered her with the birthing sheet and tried calming her as best her could.

The mid wives arrived and where beginning to usher him out of the room, until Kagome's voice stopped them.

"NO! He stays with me, I want him here with me."

"But milady men are not meant to be in here, it's how things are done." The head Mid wife said.

"Well I'm sorry Morishka but where I am from the males ARE allowed at the labour. And last time I checked I was your Lady there fore you will NOT question me!" Kagome growled. Shocking the mid wife as Kagome never pulled rank with any of the servants in the castle she treated them like equals.

"That may be so Lady Kagome but you are here, and our traditions stand, I will not work with a male in the room." The mid wife said haughtily.

"Well then...you willnot be working in this room, leave. Once I am able I will then deal with your insubordination!" Kagome said her eyes bleeding red, she wanted her mate with her and dammit she will have him with her.

"You heard my mate Morishka, and instead of my mate dealing with your attitude, after this I will be dealing with you! You have now overstepped your boundaries! _You forget your place!" _Toga growled reacting to his mates ire and tension.

"Milord." Morishka bowed leaving the room, yes she indeed preferred Sesshoumaru's mother atleast she had listened.

After the head mid wife had left the other two took over, as Toga removed his haori and positioned himself behind his mate supporting her upper body. It was going to be a long night.

After six very long hours, the small but loud cry erupted in the room, as a new prince of the west was born, and he was full youkai.

"By the gods he is perfect" Kagome said in awe of her son.

"Just like his mother" Toga answered with pride.

"What should we call him?" Kagome asked even though she knew what the answer would be, as she latched the young pup to her breast so that he could feed.

"I believe Inuyasha would be perfect for him." Toga said with a warm smile at his new son.

"Of course." Kagome said looking down at the young pup feeding from her, so that was it...she was now Inuyasha's mother. So if she was happy about becoming a parent, why did she have such a foreboding feeling about this.

Her answer came a few weeks after she had given birth she had been sitting in her private garden with Shippo and Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha had been put down for his afternoon nap. She was playing tag with her older sons when Midoriko appeared before her and the boys.

"Lady Kagome, I apologise but...it is time, you must return to the feudal era now with Shippo. Your job here is done. So you must return."

"No Midoriko please! Inuyasha will be left without his mother and soon his father please let me stay!" Kagome pleaded.

"I'm sorry Kagome but the time space continuum has been interrupted enough. And history has been radically changed. Time to go." Midoriko said firmly but with kindness.

Kagome's tears began falling then and she quickly turned toward Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, listen to me, I'm from a different time. I have to return to it. You won't see me again until you become The Lord of The West and have grown up. And it won't be long until you're forced to become the Lord of these lands be prepared my darling. Look after your little brother Inuyasha, help him as best you can. Teach him the ways of the aristocracy and the ways of the youkai. I am so sorry my sweet sweet darling. I love you and it breaks my heart to have to leave you. Please tell your father all I have told you, and tell him to look in his bottom drawer in his study and the answers will become clear." Kagome said her tears flowling like a torrent down her face as she pulled Sesshoumaru to her and embraced him tightly.

She then stepped back and began to fade away as she felt the magic surround her and Shippo. A blinding light erupted around them and as it started to go black the last thing she seen was Sesshoumaru running after her and crying and then it went completely dark.

Shippo came to before Kagome, and could see blue sky above him. He sniffed delicately and realised they where back in their own time. He may have been young but he wasn't stupid, he knew he'd lost another father. The only thing that stopped him from completely breaking down, was the fact that he knew Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha where still alive, at least his mum and brothers where still around. He was brought out of his thoughts by his mum stirring beside him.

"Ship...Shippo, where are we?" Kagome asked turning her head toward her young kit.

"We're back in our own time mama." Shippo said quietly.

Kagome nodded knowing that but needing to hear it. She frantically searched for her mate through their bond but she knew it was hopeless, he was gone...for good.

"I do hope you're not going to start crying again? I always hated it when you cried...mother." A deep voice called down the well.

Kagome gasped and looked up to see the smiling face of her grown up eldest son.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said tears of happiness falling lightly. As he jumped down the well to be dived on by Shippo.

"Big Brother!" Shippo cried attaching himself to Sesshoumaru's neck and nuzzling him in a familial gesture.

"Hello little brother I have missed you." Sesshoumaru said hugging Shippo, then pulling his mother into him in a tight embrace.

"I am so glad to have you back mother." Sesshoumaru whispered truly sincere with his words. They where interrupted by another voice calling down to them.

"Oi Sesshoumaru get my mum up here right now! I was only a few weeks old last time I seen her." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up and found Inuyasha as a full youkai. She smiled, her mate may be gone...but at least she still had her boys.


	11. A Note of Thanks from The Author

**To Have The Love of The General**

**A Closing Note of Thanks from the Author**

I would like to extend my gratitude and appreciation to everyone who has read, reviewed and enjoyed this story. It overwhelmed me the enormity and sheer magnitude of the response I have received considering this was my very first fanfiction and it was written terribly and without much scope where timing was concerned and was rather rushed. However all of you bore with me and the story right to the bitter end and without too much complaint on the lengthy waits between updates and then having the chapters be rather short and not much too look at when the updates eventually came.

Even now I'm still getting reviews for this and they have filled me with such joy and compassion for all of my readers, that I have gone ahead and started posting the sequel which is 'The Lost Lady of The West' which I've seen a lot of you already begin to follow. I have taken on board some of the suggestions that where given to me by a lot of you so there are some nice surprises in the sequel that will bring cheesy grins to your faces. I am so proud to have you all as my followers on here as I also follow a lot of you and your fictions which are fabulous by the way and highly enjoyed by myself.

So I'll now bring this note to you all, to a close before I end up a blubbering mess at my keyboard lol. But I hope to continue seeing you all in the reviewing panel of TLLoTW and please feel free to PM me should any of you wish to converse with myself as I would love to hear from you all outside of our respective stories. Take care everyone and see you over at the stories section! Once again thank you all for your patience and commitment to me and my stories.

Nikki A.K.A: Lady Naz xXx


End file.
